Danganronpa: Predator
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: AU. A few Japanese politicians held a secret meeting and elected to hire Fenrir to do a covert rescue mission on a Japanese scientist at the coast of North Korea. Mukuro Ikusaba and her fellow Fenrir comrades succeeded in rescuing the scientist, but on their way out they are being attacked by an unseen stalker, and Ikusaba was left alone to face this unseen enemy.
1. Debriefing

**Danganronpa: Predator**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Predator**_ is owned by 20th Century Fox

* * *

Hello, and welcome to a new Danganronpa fic, and for the first time, I will be doing a DR fic which Mukuro Ikusaba will be the main character, as something hit me that inspired me to do a fanfic featuring the Super High School-level Soldier.

This fic is inspired from a 1987 movie which starred Arnold Schwarzenegger, and the titular entity which spawned a franchise, which is Predator. Having recently downloaded the original movie via the internet, I enjoyed it and it inspired me to make a fanfic version, and Ikusaba came to my head and felt that she fits perfectly, and it took me three weeks to work on the first chapter as well as borrowing the characters from the three DR series.

Read on as this fic will capture the elements of the movie and since this fic will be somewhat violent, it will be M-rated, as blood and gore will be prevalent here.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 1: Deburīfingu**_

Somewhere in Japan, the scene shifts to an unspecified location, which the scene zooms inside where you can see that the place resembled a secret base, and as the scene zoomed further inside, you can see what appeared to be a debriefing room, which was quite high tech and full of CCTVs, and outside are several soldiers and a few Diet officials who appeared to be holding a secret meeting, and there a few Diet officials are holding an emergency meeting which they seem to keep it a secret, away from prying eyes and ears so that neither the Prime Minister, the Ministry of Justice and the Japanese Emperor are aware of this.

The Diet officials who are conducting a secret meeting are discussing about the recent events, such as a foreign student was arrested in North Korea for a perceived crime that involves NATIONAL SECURITY, where six months later he was released on the grounds of HUMANITARIAN REASONS, but the said foreign student was already in a bad shape and nearing comatose, and after being airlifted back to his country of origin, the student expired a week later.

The North Korean government denied having a hand on the student's fate, though it was obvious that they tortured him and only released him as they deem him no use, and the unspecified country's government urges the United Nation to allow them to do a military strike, but the UN secretary general, who at heart is a coward, urges the said country to observe maximum tolerance, saying that North Korea might unleash their warhead and would result in war.

The Diet officials who are having an emergency meeting discussed that a Japanese scientist was tricked into entering North Korean waters, as his boat was sabotaged and the waves pushed the boat to the North Korea terittory and the government there claim that the scientist is trespassing and use this as a basis to arrest him, and the Diet officials are now making plans to do a secret rescue mission, and they are discussing on how to rescue their fellow Japanese without arousong suspicion or attract attention from the media.

"Those damn North Koreans..."

"They must be dealt with..."

"Not now...getting our fellow Japanese out of that damn country is our top priority..."

"I say we nuke those son of a..."

"We can't! The UN will have our hides...and the two ministers and the emperor will force us to do the HARA-KIRI if they find out that we are planning to strike North Korea without their permission!"

"He's right!"

"Do you have a better idea?"

"Um...if I may...I have a suggestion..."

One Diet official raised his hand and offered a suggestion on what to do, saying he knows of a way to rescue the scientist without having to inform the Prime Minister or the Minister of Justice, saying he has a contact who can carry out the secret rescue mission without having any military involvement, as well as saying that the ones he would recommend are TRAINED PROFESSIONALS who have built a strong reputation not only in Japan but also in overseas.

The others stared at the Diet official upon hearing him say that which made them curious about this and they peered closer to hear more as the Diet official told the others that he happened to know about a group of professionals who can carry out any mission which also includes rescue efforts, and though their fee is quite high, the Diet officials will accept any requests as long as they accepted the payment fee, which made the other officials feel a bit hesitant as they are shown to worry about shelling money over some ragtag group.

They made it known that they are not sure about this fearing that this group might ask demand a high fee which they felt might not afford it, which shows that the politicians present in this meeting are somewhat greedy in terms of trying to save money for themselves.

"Um..."

"I don't know..."

"My pocket is empty..."

"I only have 500 Yen in my bank account..."

"I recently bought a candy..."

"I had an operation..."

"Um...I'm due to have a CIRCUMCISION..."

"Er...I'm poor...?"

But the Diet officials urged his fellow politicians to stop worrying about their own profit as saving the scientist is a top priority, and if the military or the two ministers were to get involve then the rescue plan would be jeopardized, as the media are as greedy as the politicians as they are looking for some new scoop to televise, which the politicians resented what they were told.

However, a military official who is among those who attended this secret meeting persuaded the politicians to forget about their POCKET MONEY for now and try to sacrifice the paycheck just for this particular situation, saying that if the North Korean military were to force the Japanese scientist to create a powerful nuclear weapon, then the North Korean army would launch it on their own leisure and it might hit Japan that would result in a radiation crisis, which the greedy politicians slowly, and reluctantly, give in to the request, and were forced to accept it.

"..."

"Fine..."

"Just this once..."

"Damn...okay...but this will be a one-time thing..."

"Okay, okay..."

"If this mission is a success, then I would not mind it..."

"Just make sure no one finds out..."

"Er...do you accept 15 Yen...?"

After that, the military official told the Diet official that everything is settled, and told him that they can now proceed to the planning, and the politicians present asks him what this ragtag group is like and how can the Diet official say that this group can do anything, in which the Diet official says that he has met this group on two occasions, and said that he has seen them in action personally and they can be trusted in assigning this group to a secret mission, where no one else, including the media, can follow this group and the mission assigned to them can be carried on uninterrupted and uncompromised.

The other politicians glanced at each other as they were curious about why their fellow politician is showing so much confidence at this group, and one of them asks him who is this group and how can he be sure that this group can carry out any mission and if this group can do something like infiltrating North Korea and rescue the Japanese hostage without alerting and provoking the North Korean military, in which the Diet official responded with seriousness.

"Because I witnessed them in action...and I know they can do it.

"Are you sure?"

"You must be joking..."

"You better not play us for a sucker..."

"We can send the Yakuza to fry your butt if you're just messing with us..."

"Are you really serious about what you said?"

"I bet you're lying..."

"Yeah...and you're just trying to pocket our money..."

The Diet official told his fellow politician that this group can be trusted, and opened a projector where the screen showed the group in question, and identified them as Fenrir, a well-known mercenary group that has earned a strong reputation not only in Japan but at certain parts of the world. The politicians stared in awe and disbelief seeing that the Fenrir members looked like high school students and they started to cast doubt about the group's credibility, but the Diet official assured that the group's appearance is not just mere show.

As the politicians in this secret meeting appeared to be in doubt, the Diet official then pressed a button where it showed the members of Fenrir, and one by one the members are revealed and they are identified by the following slides, and they are:

\- Mukuro Ikusaba

\- Kazuichi Soda

\- Akane Owari

\- Sonosuke Izayoi

\- Juzo Sakakura

\- Nekomaru Midai

\- Teruteru Hanamura

\- Great Gozu

The politicians were staring in surprise after seeing the lineup and they wondered if these Fenrir members have the proof to back up their reputation, and there the Diet official activated the next slide where the footage shows that the Fenrir members have taken down numerous obstacles and succeeded in various missions, with Ikusaba doing most of the work, using her knives and even various weapons, and even outmaneuver several obstacles that came in her way, and it also showed that Ikusaba has succeeded in completing various mission whether in a group or when on a solo operation.

The politicians were awestruck at seeing this, and are now considering in willing to sacrfice their paycheck if this would help in rescue the Japanese scientist as well as to teach North Korea a lesson and now they are willing to pay Fenrir any amount as long as the mercenary group can complete the mission without giving themselves away.

"Oh, okay."

"I'm in!"

"You can have my paycheck of next month..."

"You can have my raffle ticket!"

"I'll pay any amount!"

"I'll donate 500,000 Yen!"

"I'll donate my VIRGINITY!"

"What was that?"

Seeing that his fellow politicians are in total agreement, the Diet official then told them that he is about to introduce them to the leader of Fenrir, in which the door opened and the unexpected visitor came in, and the politicians were surprised to see who came in. He is identified as Kyosuke Munakata, and the politicians whispered among themselves as they did not expect that the Fenrir leader would look so young and not imposing enough to convince them that he is a force to be reckon with.

"That's Fenrir's leader...?"

"What the heck?"

"Look at him..."

"He looked like a university student..."

"Is he for real...?"

"I bet he's a fraud..."

"He better not be here to serenade us..."

"What a loser..."

The Diet official assured to his fellow politicians that Munakata is no mere show and even said that he leads Fenrir and because of him Fenrir became a sought-after mercenary group, but one politician arrogantly asks Munakata if he is what he appear to be, saying he looked like a high school graduate that could not even hold a gun, which Munakata stared at the politician with a dagger-like look, yet he restrained himself so as not get baited by the politician's taunts, and responded in a calm way.

"Hey, silverfish!"

"Sir...?"

"You don't look like hot stuff to me..."

"I beg your pardon...?"

"I bet you don't have a weapon..."

"I do."

"Yeah...a sword that is latched between your legs...where you can stab it between the legs of a prostitute...HA-HA-HA-HA!"

"You are mistaken, sir..."

When the arrogant politician taunted Munakata that he is too scared to hold a weapon, Munakata brought out a sword which emits a powerful heating energy and did a vertical slash which severs the politician's body in two, killing him on the spot, and the other politicians were taken by surprise at what they just witnessed, and Munakata asks them if they still doubt Fenrir's credibility, which they responded by saying that they are convinced and will put their trust in Fenrir.

"No...we believe you!"

"You're good!"

"An excellent swordsman!"

"Then that means Fenrir is reliable!"

"Very reliable!"

"Yes...we trust you now...just take it easy with the sword..."

"We won't insult you...we promise!"

"Just don't hurt us!"

The Diet official then steps in to quell off any tension and tells Munakata that he intend to hire Fenrir to do a rescue mission and told him the specifics and what is at stake here. Munakata listened intently and after hearing the details, he said he is willing to accept the mission though the fee Fenrir receive would be quite high given that his group are going to infiltrate North Korea, and asks them if they know where the prisoner is held, and the Diet official showed them the location based on using a secret drone and after that Munakata said that Fenrir accepts the request, and everything is now set.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked the opening chapter, and as stated, this fic will be BLOODY as you saw what Munakata did to the politician who insulted him…

Also, to depict Fenrir, I borrowed the characters from Danganronpa 1 to 3, which explains the members here…

And while the plot device is fictional I did borrow some of the current events, such as a college student who died after being imprisoned at North Korea. I am sure that NK is as dangerous as other terrorists…hope those guys get what they deserve…

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter starts the actual story as Fenrir is going to do a covert rescue mission…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...


	2. Mission Start

**Danganronpa: Predator**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Predator**_ is owned by 20th Century Fox

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story commences as Fenrir is about to embark on a mission to covertly infiltrate North Korea to conduct a secret rescue mission, in which its members are assembled and are about to head out, and this is where the story starts.Well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 2:**_ ** _Misshon sutāto_**

Somewhere within Japan, the scene shifts at an unspecified airbase where the Diet official and the unidentified general arrived, as they are about to send Fenrir off as the mission is about to start, and the two men went inside the military base where Munakata is waiting and the two men approached him and they began talking about the upcoming mission, and the three men agreed that the mission must be kept off from the eyes and ears of the media since this mission is top secret and neither the Ministry of Justice, the Prime Minister and the emperor are unaware of this secret mission.

The military general then asks Munakata if Fenrir could really pull this off given the weapons that North Korea have, which also included nuclear warheads, but Munakata assured that his soldiers will pull through and accomplish the task at hand.

"Do not worry…my soldiers will pull it off."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"How sure are you…?"

"Very sure."

"We're talking about North Korea…they have hidden weapons that could…"

"Fenrir will see to it that they will succeed. Do not worry about anything."

"…"

Though the military general appeared skeptical, the unidentified Diet official assured to him that Fenrir can be trusted and even told him he has seen footage of Fenrir in action and their other exploits, and he tells the military general that he is confident that Fenrir will pull off the rescue mission and bring the Japanese scientist back alive, and no one will know about the secret mission, which the military general reluctantly nodded.

By then the two officials and Munakata went towards the take-off area where the rest of Fenrir soldiers are waiting, and as the Diet official looks on, the military general was somewhat doubtful after seeing the line-up of the members, which he felt that some of the Fenrir soldiers appeared to look like high school students. Munakata then glanced at his subordinates and the Fenrir mercenaries stood to attention, in which the following are identified as:

\- Mukuro Ikusaba

\- Kazuichi Soda

\- Akane Owari

\- Sonosuke Izayoi

\- Juzo Sakakura

\- Nekomaru Midai

\- Teruteru Hanamura

\- Great Gozu

Munakata then gave his subordinates a debriefing on what to do, and what their objective is, and that is to rescue the captive Japanese scientist, as well as avoid engaging physical battle with the North Korean soldiers if possible in order not to give them the pretense of using a justified means of using a nuclear missile on Japan in order not to arouse suspicion from the UN and the Japanese ministers, which the Fenrir soldiers responded to Munakata's instructions.

"Yes, sir!"

"We got it!"

"We know what to do!"

"You can count on us!"

"We won't fail!"

"We will succeed!"

"Bet on that!"

"Yeah!"

Munakata then laid on the table the map of North Korea where he pointed out the possible location of the prison camp he Japanese scientist is being held, and told them that their upcoming mission would be challenging, and dangerous, as one slight mistake may provoke a possible World War III, and told them to use disguises to enter the North Korean waters so as to fool North Korean coast guards in to thinking that they are native fishermen, which the Fenrir soldiers nodded in reply and assured that they will succeed in this mission.

"Yes, sir!"

"We got it!"

"We know what to do!"

"You can count on us!"

"We won't fail!"

"We will succeed!"

"Bet on that!"

"Yeah!"

Munakata nodded as he is pleased to see and hear that his subordinates are aware of what is at stake here, and there he gives the go-signal to depart, and the Fenrir soldiers boarded the helicopter in which a few minutes later, the helicopter took off as it began to depart, and once the helicopter is out of sight, Munakata watches on, and despite showing pride and confidence, deep inside he is also worried, as he knows what the North Korean soldiers are capable of, and how ruthless they can be, and as he is about to turn around, he heard the Diet official trying to give assurance to another politician who arrived, and voiced his disapproval of sending Fenrir since he did not like the idea of giving the mercenary group a compensation should they succeed given that this rescue operation is not sanctioned by the Japanese Diet.

"I won't accept this!"

"Why not?"

"Those Fenrir…they are not part of the army or the military…!"

"But they are…"

"Why should we pay them? They are not worth a single cent!"

"The Japanese scientist's life is on the line! That's why we hired them to…"

"I will not accept this! Have them return here!"

"Are you serious?"

The unruly politician was revealed to be corrupt and greedy, and threatened to expose this secret operation to the ministers if the rescue mission is not called off, and there Munakata placed his katana blade on the politician's neck and threatened him with death if he tries to squeal them to the ministers, pointing out that the Fenrir soldiers are willing to sacrifice themselves to save a fellow Japanese, but the politician was so indifferent and told him he would rather sacrifice the captive scientist than putting the entire country in shame and danger, which slowly irked the Fenrir leader.

"What was that…?"

"You heard me!"

"So you rather let the captive die like that?"

"So what?"

"…"

"He's replaceable…we have other scientists! He is a fool for letting himself get captured!"

"…"

"I rather let him die than put this country in shame and danger!"

Seeing that the politician is a fool, and seeing him attempt to send a text message using a cellphone through his pocket, Munakata decapitated him much to the Diet official and the military general's surprise, and they asked Munakata why he did that, and there Munakata showed to them what the corrupt politician is attempting to do, and the two officials realized what just occurred and are dismayed that a fellow politician is so selfish and greedy.

"That fool…"

"What an idiot…"

"What was he thinking…"

"As you two can see…he rather choose to sacrifice our fellow citizen than donating his own pocket money…and even threatened to squeal us…"

"…"

"…"

"It is better than letting him escape and spill the beans."

"I understand."

After that, the military general summoned the soldiers and instructed them to dispose of the body and remove any traces of blood, and they, along with Munakata, went back to the base to discuss about some emergency plans in case the Fenrir mercenaries ran in to some kind of difficulty knowing that the North Korean soldiers are ruthless and reckless, having no qualms to kill even their fellow countrymen just to appease their leader.

-x-

 ** _Japan East Sea._**

The scene shows that the helicopter landed on a warship where the admiral, who is debriefed by the military general, awaits as the helicopter landed and the Fenrir members got off, and there the admiral told them about what to do as from this point on, the Fenrir members will have to travel by sea and via a fishing boat and that once they began sailing, they will enter the Korean waters, and will have to pass by the waters of South Korea, in which the admiral gave the Fenrir members outfits that would make them look like fishermen from South Korea in order to fool the South Korean coast guards into thinking that the fishermen are one of their own.

Sakakura nodded as he gave the outfits to his fellow members, and then the admiral gave them military outfits that has North Korean designs which the admiral instructed them to wear once Fenrir enters the North Korean territories in order to fool the North Korean soldiers so that they won't be suspected of anything, and reminded them to recall the secret lessons they were given in speaking Korean language in order to complete their disguise which Sakakura nodded and thanked the admiral for the help he has given them.

"Thanks."

"it is okay. I trust you know what to do?"

"Yes."

"Then be careful."

"Yes, we will."

"Then you better get going."

"Right."

"Good luck."

After that, the Fenrir members boarded the boat and began sailing away, where the boat soon left Japan East Sea and is about to enter the waters of South Korea, and as the boat is soon out of sight, the admiral's assistant asks the admiral if they are doing the right thing in conducting a secret rescue mission without the ministers' knowledge, in which the admiral admitted that he too has reservations, but felt that this is necessary given that the ministers and even the emperor might not sanction it due to Japan's ties with the United Nations, and that the UN secretary general is a coward at heart, using his position just to keep North Korea's critics at bay, claiming that the UN secretary general does not want a nuclear warfare to erupt.

"…and that's why we hired Fenrir."

"…"

"It's better than letting the UN shut us up publicly…"

"Do you think…that those guys have what it takes to rescue the scientist…given that most of them are high school students…?"

"It's better than nothing."

"…"

"Let's go…we are done here…"

"Yes, sir."

After that, the admiral then ordered his men to have the warship turn around and return to the central area of the Japanese sea as he has done his part in helping Fenrir sneak their way to the Korean waters, and he hoped that Fenrir succeeded in their mission to rescue their fellow Japanese who is being unjustly held prisoner.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter, as there is not much action here, apart from Munakata decapitating a squealing politician, but the Fenrir members are now on the way to North Korea to commence their secret rescue mission as they are going to enter the Korean territory…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Fenrir goes to Korea, where they are going to use their wits to outwit both the South and North Korean coast guards…see if they can manage to sneak past them…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...


End file.
